32 BORKE GURLZ!
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: a story about zephra when she is borke, ALSO WERE IS RANDY I WANT 2 AD HIM 2 A PAIRIN WIT OC HOW DO I DO DAT
1. Chapter 1

32 BORK GURLZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111111

so dis is my odder new story i just startd watchin 2 bork gurlz its my new fave show11ǃ1 WATHCI IT

oNSE upon ATIME, der wuz a very sixy gurl named Zephra who was BROKE because she didn't got no moneyǃ She was so poor she had 2 live in a garbage can on da side of da street n sleep wit hobos 4 money. an she had 2 eat garbage n make all her cloths out of garbage, so on day she was wearin a thong mad out of plastic rap, a bra mad out of cleer seran plastik rap, a skrit mad out of those metal bottol top thingyz dat com on soda canz n berr kanz n stuff, a shirt mad out of mkdonaldz happy meel thingyz, a PLASTIC korpion necklace (see nut mad out of gold becuz den if she had gold she would be NOT BORKE) then also a bunch of palstic eerings an some plastic tiara dat she had got from a happy meel in her hair. an she had tattos of 5s0s lyricz all over her armz dat she had tatood in herself with dirt an a stick. (clos ur eys youll be mine an its alright take a breth no rest 2 sunrizeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,,hartbeet so swet wen ur lips touhc mine we dnt hav 2 go home rite now, wer never gunna stop cuz wer dreemn out lod we now wat we want wr gonna get it sumhowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)(dos lerycs are from 5sos an dey belong to calum hod look hemmins I DO NOT OWN)) wayzwaze Zephry wuz livin in her trash can n havin sex wit a hobo for 5$ when sudenly...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM der wus a huge explosin an den der wus fyre an stuff flyin al over da place an da trash can cought fire, "OGMGO MGGO MGOGMG Mogm omg ogm " creemd Zpehrya den she ran out of da trahccan, excet den she relized, she 4got her 5$, OH NOǃ so she wnet bak 2 da trashcan n got her %$ an den ran aweye, den sudenly she relized she wos lostǃ So she foudn a restraunt caled sometin (i 4got wat da restraunt wad ccalled lollllllllll lets call it mkdonalds 2) den she went in2 da Mkdonaldz an der wus...ANGRY CHENESE GUYǃǃǃǃǃ (i 4got his name 2.) "WAT DA FUK R U DOIN N HER GET DA FUK OUT" screemd angry chenese guy den he tryed 2 kill zephyra. BUT, zephyra killed him, den she sed "NOW I AM DA NEW OWNER OFF DA RESTRAUTN" an...SHE WAS DA OWNER OF MOKDONALDZZ 2ǃ Ecept she had 2 ware a ugly unfirom, UGHǃ but she was da new owner, so insted of werin da ugli uniform she used da $5$ to buy a sexi outfit from GODWILL (godwill becuz she was broke, lolllll, an she dint hav enouff money 2 buy from like hot topikk or forvr 21 or aroppostal or anytin like dat but ug no i dont reelly like aropsotal anywyz der cloths r BORIN.). da sexi outfit was a sexi blak thong mad of lace, a blak bra, mad out of lac, a blak net shirt dat was kind of see thru wit dimondz aktually no rhinestons not dimonds becuz dimonds are sexpenisvie an she is BORKEǃ anywhoo she also had blk net shrt mad out of net wit rhinestons all over it an some fake lace stuf on da collar, den also blak lether pants dat wer SEXI N TITE, an she also had on blak heelz but dey wer onl 6 inch hih becuz da 13 inch onz wer to expenricnsive, an a scortppin necklac mad of gold stuf becus da godwill guy was to stupid to know it was gold so he pot it on sale relly chepǃ anywhoo zpehrya got drssed up jnice n sexi den she started stripin 2 get coustuomers in da restraint, den MAXY AN CAROLINE CAME INǃǃǃǃǃǃ Carolin was werin her fugi unofmrom an Maxy was sexin wit her hott boyfriend randy. (omggogmgokgmgmOMG I LOV RANFY SO MUCH HE IS SOSSSOSOOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT) "omg ware is ANGRY CHENESE GUY" sed maxy furusly then relised,,,,,,,,,,,,,,ANGRY CHEENSE GUYS CORPESE WAS STILL ON DA GROUND1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 an der wus blood goin evryerwer an shit. OMGǃ maxy sexed angrely wit her boyfrend randy. "UR NOT aloowed 2 kill anfgry chenese guy hes our bosǃ" DEN...da creepi olaf guy cam inǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 he was watchin pr0ns an mastiitin 2 it. den zephra relised he had...DA PORTNǃ It was a pron she had mad when she was havin sex wit hboos an she was sellin da pron to make more monny, excpet, OLAF WAS WATCHIN ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ omgǃshe cryed. den she beeted up olaf an maxy 2 4 good mesure.


	2. 2 bok ggurlzs

**jas wwuld nt edid dis un cus he got a BONNER whieyel he wus reddin it!1 lol**

32 BORKE GURLZ PART 2

da nexd day Zehyra put on some sexi clothes that were expensive becuz she has more money from the strestraurnt she put on a sexi black silk shirt wit a black lether bra on underneet, some kind of corset thingyz dat wer 2 hold in her ENROMEOUS BOOBZ wit blak lether laces on dem, da scoropin neckalce, a blak letehr collar wit spikez like da kind dat dogz were dat r super cool n skary lookin dat like you can probly sSTAb peepl wit da spikez, 5202 in her enroemus clevage (evry time u walk in da room u get all eyz on u and u no it NO IT NO IT NO IT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.") A TATTOO OF NIAL HORANS HEAD ON HER BACK DAT UCOULD SEE BECUZ DA BACK OF DA SILK SHRIT WAS CUT OUT SEXILY SO U COULD SE DA TATOO AN DA BRA STRAPZ N STUFF IN DA BACK, blak glitter all over her face n boobz n armz, some blak eyliner, silver eyshadowz, silver lipstik dat mad i look like her lipz wer mad out of sivler, sexi blak tjong mad out of lace wit fringy stuff danglin off it, a tatoo of hary stilz an luke hemmin an callum on her ass dat u coud see cuz da thong had cutouts 4 her booty, blak lace fisnhnetz on her legz, an sexi blak hi heeld bootz wit brite pink lases. oh an some of dose shoelase charm thingyz dat da guy at da shoestor gav me (OMG) den she went 2 work da next day an got 2 work an..."I CHALLANGE U 4 OWNERSHIP OF DA DINER" sed Maxy n carolin den dey...ATTAKED ZEPHRYA! It was a...FITE 2 DA DEATH! But den suddenly chenese guy appered (i tink his nam was don or rob or somtim?) an zephyra sed "HEY HOW DI U GET BACK 2 LIFE I KILED U IN DA LAST CHAPTER?!" he scfreemed den an some guy tryed 2 chop of his foot, then he sed "OMG MAXY CARLOIN SAV MEH" so then maXy an Carolin abandoned tryin 2 kill zephyra so dey could save da stupid chenese guy (AN im not raseist!) an dey had 2 give up der part of da bizness so dat dey could sav chenese guys life. so den, ZEPHRYWA owned da shope an she was da sole owner! she kwikly fired chenese gy because he was stoopid.


End file.
